


The Main Attraction

by allie_wishes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art History, Birthday lap dance, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA ahead, I might add some more tags later, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Perspective Switching, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The Author Regrets Nothing, brief mentions of previous abuse, inspired by a song, student/professor relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie_wishes/pseuds/allie_wishes
Summary: This one shot is inspired by my repetitive listening to Jeremy Renner's (yes, Hawkeye) Main Attraction.It's our boi Ben's birthday, so his friends/coworkers take him to a strip club to celebrate. And who happens to be the star of the night's set? Rey, stage name Kira, who starts her senior year the next day with Dr. Benjamin Solo's Art History class. What could go wrong? Or should I say right?Unbeta'dFor my boo.





	The Main Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagines-in-a-galaxy-farfar-away](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imagines-in-a-galaxy-farfar-away).

As cliche as it was, Rey was just stripping to make it through college. She didn't mind it. It just isn't her ideal job. She had scholarships that she worked damn hard for and she was eternally grateful for them, but they just barely covered tuition and books. She still had food, rent, utilities, her cell phone, and other necessities to cover. Although she was majoring in Mechanical Engineering, her minor was in Dance. She loved how she could stay fit, do what she loved, and make good money. One day she wanted to dance and perform on the stage. She was so good that Maz, the owner of The Desert Flower, always gave her the best time slots and almost free range on her sets. 

She checked in with Jessika, the stage manager, when she came in to work to make sure the DJ had received her music. Finn was always on top of things, but Rey was a bit of a control freak. Growing up in and out of foster homes and having a lack of control helped develop this need to control everything. It was unneeded, as Finn had everything taken care of. She took to the stage in her yoga pants and stripped down to her sports bra to practice her set for the night.

__________________________________

"For the millionth time, I don't want to go to the strip club. I don't even want to celebrate my birthday. Just let me go home and prep for my intro class tomorrow," Ben complained as Poe and Hux ushered him to Phasma's car.

"Ben, you've taught Art History for almost a decade now. You said it yourself, it's an intro class and it's the first class so its just a syllabus review. Now shut the hell up and keep your whining to yourself. Some of us are actually excited to go," Phasma chided from the driver's seat as Ben was pushed into the passenger's seat. Ben just sighed and rolled his eyes, shutting his mouth ad resigning to his fate for the evening. 

About half an hour out of town was The Desert Flower, the best strip club ever, according to Poe and Phasma. He followed his friends in. It was dim, but not dark. Neon lights near the ceiling provided most of the light for everywhere except the stage, where a petite asian girl twirled around a pole. They were greeted by a pretty blonde who led them to a reserved table centered right in front of the runway of the stage. 

"Happy Birthday," she breathed in his ear as she placed a whiskey in front of him. Apparently, in reserving the table, Poe had already placed an order of their favorite drinks. Phasma and Hux discussed the attractiveness of the hostess while Poe enjoyed the music and dance of the asian stripper. Ben stared at the stage but mentally was going through his to do list for the next day. Soon the song ended and on the speakers a male voice came through, interrupting Ben's mental tasking.

"Ladies and Gentleman, that was our gorgeous Lily. As some of you already know, it's time for the star of tonight's show, the beautiful Kira!" A hush fell over the audience as a fog filled the stage and a single spotlight outlined a figure in a cowboy hat, an American flag crop top, cut off denim shorts, and cowboy boots. The bass of the song rumbled though the club as Kira began to dance. 

Ben lost track of everything as he became entranced by the shimmy and shake of her hips. She threw her hat into the crowd and Ben was even more bewitched. She had beautiful chestnut locks and tanned skin. The male singer seemed to be singing and describing Kira, calling her the main attraction. Ben could believe it. His eyes wouldn't, couldn't, leave her. She seemed so focused in her dance, a slight smile on her face and she swung around poles and dipped and danced. 

The next article of clothing to leave was her boots. The way she used her feet and pointed them, Ben (thanks to years of being forced to go to the ballet by his socialite/senator mother and famous archaeologist father) knew she was classically trained. The more she danced, the more enthralled he was. He had never been so intrigued by anyone. He wanted to know everything about her. Soon she had dropped her top and shimmied out of her shorts, leaving a bedazzled black bra and a matching black thong. Too soon, the song was over, but she didn't leave the stage. Another song began. 

A solo female voice sang of being wicked, while Kira changed her dance to fit the mood of the music; sultry, slow, and dark. She came close to the end of the runway as she unhooked her bra and with a wink and a flick of her wrist, it landed in Ben's lap. He heard cheers from his table and Poe slip money into her thong, and Ben's jealousy spiked. He told himself to calm down and focused on Kira. 

With the second song done, she bowed to a thunderous applause and left the stage. Phasma, with a mischievous look, left the table. Ben didn't know what to do with himself or the bra he'd been given, although he knew he didn't want anyone else to have it. After about 10 minutes, Phasma returned looking satisfied and looked over to Ben and mouthed _you're welcome_ as she nodded to a figure behind him. He turned and found Kira, dressed in a red corset and garter set.

_________________________

Rey was secretly glad that the tall blonde had requested a private dance for him. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He looked at her like she was a goddess, not a piece of meat or a conquest. She led him by his hand to a room off of the main floor. As soon as they entered the room, he tried to give her costume bra back.

"Do you wan- I mean- This is yours. Here," he fumbled over his words as he handed her back her bra. She just smiled and took it and set it next to the speaker.

"Why don't you sit down and let me take care of you. It is, after all your birthday," she cooed, her voice dripping with honey. She tried her best to seem calm, but she felt like a bundle of live wires. Something about this man made her feel like a giddy teen again. She put on a song she had danced to many times to try to ease her nerves. Feeling and understanding the words more than ever before, Rey was feeling like a dangerous woman with this stranger around. She did lose herself to the music, eventually for a minute or two, dancing enough to strip down to just her red thong, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that look of awe on him again and she no longer had control of himself. She quit dancing and jumped on his lap.

"Kiss me," she breathed. He only needed the command once and his lips were on hers and it was pure heaven. He seemed hesitant at first; his hands were stiffly on his back, but as she ground her cunt against his growing erection, his hands began to roam and explore. She felt like putty beneath them; clay waiting to be made into a masterpiece at the hands of the master. She began grinding faster and harder, chasing an orgasm. He eagerly reciprocated, dry humping back. The room was filled with moans, grunts, and forgotten music. As she reached her climax, he seemed to reach his too. As she caught her breath, she realized what she had done. There wasn't any rules against touching or even relationships between customers and dancing per se, but Maz didn't look too fondly on it. It was borderline prostitution in Maz's eyes and she didn't allow that at all.

"Oh god! I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just-" she tried to explain before he cut her off.

"Don't worry, I feel it too," he offered. She sighed a breath of relief. "I'm Ben," he said extending a hand. She took it, responding with "I'm Rey."

"Look, I don't come to strip clubs often, so I apologize if this is not okay, but I'd like to take you out. I mean if you're not dating anyone. Fuck, I should have checked first. You're not dating anyone right? God, I'm such an idiot. I swear I'm normally much more put together," he sighed putting his head into his hands. Rey couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm off this Friday. Let me see your phone and I'll give your my number," she responded. She glanced at the clock and saw that his half hour was up. She got dressed and led him out of the room and back to his group of friends, who based on how tipsy the ginger man and blonde woman who had approached her were, she figured they would be leaving soon. She waved goodbye and went back stage where Finn and Rose were waiting.

"Girl, you have that glazed, just been fucked look in your eyes. What happened?" Rose immediately began questioning.

"Nothing like that, I swear, I just... It was weird, there was just this connection, this, this..." Rey looked for the word. "Bond. I don't know what it was, but he didn't treat me like most of our customers did."

"Well, as long as he treats you well, I guess we're okay with it. Besides maybe he can hook me up with that handsome tan man," Finn teased.

_________________________________________

Ben texted Rey through the night and into the morning. They skipped all the basic get to know you questions and went straight into the deep conversations, including her time spent in the foster system and her few misgivings of stripping and his lonely childhood and dumb teen mistakes. The more they talked, the more Ben realized how smart Rey was. As soon as he got to his office, he texted her that he was off to work and that he'd text her later, knowing that he'd only think about how her body felt and not focus in class. He spent the hour before his intro class printing copies of the syllabus and list of artworks they would be studying that semester. He made it to class about 15 minutes before it was due to start and put on his glasses, sat at his desk and organized the new stack of paper work. He put the pile on the table at the front of the class room and checked his phone. He had a message from Rey.

Rey: Damn, I have to be in class in 5 minutes and I'm wet thinking about last night. Do we have to wait until Friday to meet up? Today is only Monday. It's so far away!

Ben: Well, maybe we can work something out. ;)

Ben sat his phone down and walked up to the marker board. He wrote his name and the class section, knowing that there might be a student in the wrong room. He heard his phone vibrate and so, as soon as he was done, he walked over to his desk and read the message.

Rey: I think we can meet tonight. I can trade shifts with Rose and you can have your own private show for the whole evening. ;)

Ben wanted to respond but couldn't. He knew he would get so distracted and so he locked his phone and began passing out the syllabus as it seemed most of the students were seated. He walked around the classroom dropping each packet off at every occupied desk, His back was tuned to the door when it opened and a body hit his arm and sent the packets flying.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Professor Solo! I didn't want to be late!" the voice explained. He know that British feminine voice. He turned and faced Rey. "Hi" she whispered as she looked up and recognition lit on her face. Then, she glanced around and realized the situation and quickly sat in the first row of desks. Ben was fucked. He knew it. He'd have to figure something out since he couldn't teach Rey, the woman of his dreams and the woman he was sure he would spend the rest of his life with. He walked back up to the front of the room and hear his phone buzz again. He dared to glance down and see a message from Rey. He quickly unlocked it.

Rey: Don't worry, I'll switch sections later. But for now, enjoy the view ;P and yes, I often go commando to class

Ben glanced up and saw Rey sitting with her legs spread enough for Ben to see up her short denim skirt and see her pussy on full display with a devious look on her face. _Damn, this is gonna be a long hour_, Ben groaned internally.

___________________________________________

Rey noticed that Ben, Professor Solo, was staying behind his podium while going over the basics of the class. She knew why. Between the great view she had given him and the other torturous things she did, like, when he'd look at her, she'd bite her bottom lip or lean over her desk so he could see down her shirt. She justified it, thinking that she was only going to have this one class with him, so she might as well make it memorable. 

She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she felt like she was going to be spending the rest of her life with him. Normally, that though would scare her, fear of abandonment wrecking havoc on her mind, but there was just something in his smile that told her it would be different. He felt different. She smiled at him, causing him to stutter for a moment as he seemingly lost his train of thought. Deciding to harass him just a little more, she decided to ask a question.

"Yes? And please state your name so I can start trying to learn it," he acknowledged her hand in the air.

"It's Rey. Rey Johnson," she winked at him. "It says in your syllabus that there will be nudity in some of the artwork we will be studying. I was just wondering, why is that? Doesn't that count as lewd? Why do we study it?"

"That's an excellent question, Ms. Johnson," he all but purred. Her name in his deep velvet voice was sinful. It instantly made her wetter than she already was. "Nudity in art is not pornography. The biggest difference is the purpose of the nudity and the work created. In the art we will be studying, the nudity is either considered historical, like the representations of Adam and Eve leaving the Garden of Eden, or iconographic, meaning it represents something, like the many paintings and statues of Aphrodite. She was beauty personified and as the Greeks developed their art, nudity and balance was beautiful. This idea does get challenged in the latter half of the 19th century, but since we only go up to the Renaissance I don't want you to worry about it." Ben focused on Rey's face, "I just want you to remember that nudity and the nude figure is beauty." She knew he was referring to one of her worries about stripping and was easing her mind. She couldn't help but blush. 

Soon enough class was over and Rey was slow to pack her bag, ensuring that she was the last student to leave. She walked up to Ben at his podium.

"Professor, I would like to further discuss the idea of nudity being beautiful. I think it's so interesting that our culture says otherwise," she said, leaning over again, giving him another glance down her shirt. 

"Well, Ms. Johnson, I am sure there is another class starting soon. If you don't have a class starting, I'd love to discuss this further in my office." He played along with her. "If you would follow me, I will show you where my office is." He left the class room and led her down a couple of hallways with a few turns and then down two flights of stairs. She made a mental note of where his office was, knowing full well she would abuse his office hours even when she wasn't his student. They arrived at a corner office in the basement floor.

Ben unlocked the door and held out his arm, like a gentleman, letting her enter first. He quickly shut the door after entering after her and locked it. Before she had even realized what had happened, he had her pressed against the door with his mouth on hers.

___________________________

Ben's cock jumped to full attention. He groaned as she began kissing down his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. He was glad he always kept the door window blacked out. He was always annoyed by the few nosy students who happened to be down on the basement floor and decided to peak in his office. As Rey worked her way down to unbuckling his pants, she pushed him against the door. Freeing his throbbing cock, she just simply smiled and engulfed as much of him as she could. All Ben could do was murmur "fuck" over and over and hold onto her hair as she eagerly bobbed on him, giving him the best blow job he'd ever been given. The image of her on her news taking him in would be forever engrained in his mind. He knew he was ruined for any other woman and could only pray he could do the same for her. Although he had only known her for a day at this point, he knew no one else could ever compare. As much as he wanted to prolong this nirvana, his traitorous body wanted that sweet release more. She happily swallowed all of his cum that he shot out. 

Within a matter of seconds, he swept everything off his desk and placed her on it. He pushed up her skirt and paused, taking in the full view and beauty of her bare pussy. With praise of acclamation and adoration, he immediately put his lips on her body and drank in her nectar as if it was the only way he could continue living. It had been quite a few years since Ben had been with a woman, but if her legs twitching and moans were any indication, he knew he hadn't lost his touch.

"Shhh," he whispered against her wet cunt. "Sweetheart, I'm not the only office down here." She murmured some understanding and tried to quiet herself, mewing softly. She ran her fingers though his dark hair and held on, trying to edge closer. Ben could feel her getting close to her climax, so he withdrew his tongue, much to Rey's chagrin. She frowned at him when he met her eyes.

"Now Ms. Johnson, I can't let you cum. I can't reward bad behavior, and especiallly after the display in class today, I don't know that I can in all good conscience let you cum," he whispered in her ear. He _tsk_ed her as she tried to rub against his pants, looking for relief. "What kind of professor would I be if I allowed bad behavior?"

"Ben, please. I need it. I promise I will be good," she begged. He took her face in his right hand and looked into her pleading eyes.

"I will make you a deal. If you can go the rest of today without touching yourself, I will let you cum on my tongue and maybe even my dick tonight. How does that sound?" He bargained. She nodded in agreement. "Now, sweetheart, unfortunately I do have work to get to. Why don't you get ready for your next class and I will see you tonight. I will text you my address, okay?" 

"Yes, professor," she whispered. His dick jumped in response. She hopped off the desk and headed to the door. Before he opened it, he slapped and grabbed her ass and leaned down to her ear.

"Just wait until I get you in my bed. The things I'm going to do to you," he laughed. "You won't be able to walk for a week." He leaned back and he saw that almost defiant twinkle in her eyes that she had all throughout class.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, professor," she responded. He opened the door and watched her leave. He knew he was done for.

___________________________

It took every ounce of control Rey had to not run home and use her vibrator. 10 minutes after leaving Ben's office, she'd already dropped his class and enrolled in a different section. She took a screenshot and sent it to him, hoping to prove she was being good and deserved to be rewarded. She could barely focus in her other four classes. She thanked her stars that there was no real important information given. The hours slowly ticked by. Just after 3, her phone vibrated. She looked and saw Ben had texted her his address. She put it into google maps and her jaw dropped when she saw where it was located; Alderaan Heights. It was the richest neighborhood in town. Her anxiety spiked.

Rey: Wow, didn't know I was going to spend the evening with Daddy Warbucks.

Ben: I actually kind of hate it. My family for generations has had more money than what they've known what to do with. It's a curse. People only love you because you have money.

Ben: I hope it doesn't scare you.

Ben: I know you're overthinking it.

Ben: Rey, sweetheart, are you okay?

Rey: I am. I just don't know what to think. It seems kinda unfathomable, ya know? Don't worry. I'll be there, say 6?

Ben: Can't wait. 

Ben: You've been good so far?

Rey: It's been hell, but yes.

Ben: Good girl.

Rey sighed and put her phone away. Her core throbbed. She left campus and went home, deciding on cleaning up and prepping for later. A nice hot shower and an intense shaving session later, Rey was blow drying her hair. She put hot curlers in her hair and began doing her make up. She kept it simple and classic; black winged eyes and a deep red lip. She slipped on her black body con dress and took out the curlers. With a little bit of brushing and a lot of hairspray, she had sexy volumous hair. She took a look in the mirror. Her dress hugged her curves just right and her hair framed her face. With the addition of black heels, she was done. She knew if she left now she'd be about 15 minutes early, but she was so antsy, she didn't want to stay home. She decided to leave and just be early. She pulled out the expensive perfume that she only used for very special occasions. A couple of sprays later, she grabbed her clutch purse and keys and left her tiny apartment.

The drive was both quicker and slower than she was anticipating. Her anxiety was riding high as she put in his gate code that he had sent her previously and pulled up. Before she could chicken out, she hopped out of her car and rang the door bell. Ben answered within a minute and stood in the door way for a good 30 seconds with his mouth wide opened. She could feel the blush on her face.

"Are you going to let me in?" she joked, trying to ease her nerves and snap him back to reality.

"Oh, yes sorry," he moved out of the way. "I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I made my grandmother's eggplant parmesan. I hope that's okay." She inhaled the delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"Its perfect. I'm not a picky eater. Product of my childhood," she explained, hoping to relieve any stress. Instead, she saw a flash of anger and protectiveness on his face before he could reign it in.

"Oh, well, anyway. The dining room is through here," he changed the subject, leading her through his giant house. Rey's whole apartment could fit in just his living room. Sensing her anxiety, he pulled her to himself. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever you need or want, I'm here for you. There is no pressure, okay?" He soothed between kisses. He led her to her chair and pulled it out for her to sit in. Within a few minutes, she had a full plate of delicious food and the anxiety began to subside.

___________________________

Some time late, Ben had cleared the table and was carrying her upstairs to his bedroom. She was kissing and sucking on his neck, making the trip harder. Once he made it, he set her down on the foot of his bed.

"Now, I believe I promised to take care of you. Have you been good?" he asked as he began to position himself between her legs.

"Yes, professor, I have," she mewed. 

"Good girl. Are you ready to come?" he questioned as his he kissed down her right thigh, heading towards her apex. He smiled when all she could muster was an _uh-huh_. He pushed her dress up and took it off. Again, she wore no underwear, so as soon as the dress came off, she was splayed before him, nude.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful. More beautiful than any Madonna or Aphrodite." He looked up in just enough time to see her blush again. "Lay back, I've got you. I'm going to take care of you," and with that he went to work. 

It didn't take long for her to start calling his name. He worked her clit with his tongue hard. He kept up his ministrations as she started to climax. He knew he should probably stop to give her a break, but she had been so good and she tasted so delicious that he continued to eat her out through her climax and into her second orgasm. He wasn't sure how long it took for her second time, but he knew he could die happy here between her muscular tan thighs. He decided to give her a moment once she climaxed again.

"Shit, Ben. How are you so good? You're like some kind of god," she sighed as he laid down next to her on the bed. 

"Or more likely, a man worshipping at the temple of his goddess," he responded. Once she caught her breathe, she positioned herself over his hips.

_____________________________________ 

"Let me take care of you now," she cooed as she lined him up at her entrance. "I'm clean and on the pill if you're okay with this." He simply nodded, too in awe to form words. With that, she slowly sank into him, enjoying the intoxicating stretch. He was definitely the biggest she had ever had and she was sure, she'd never be satisfied with anyone else. She began working her hips, urging them both towards what she was sure would be absolute bliss.

She wasn't sure how long they had spent just exploring each others' bodies, memorizing the constellations of moles and freckles, nor had she been able to keep track of how many orgasms she had had. She was grateful for his quick refectory period. All she knew was that she never wanted to leave his arms and she knew without even asking it was the same for him.

8 Months Later

Ben and his family, along with her friends from the club, cheered Rey on as she crossed the stage to accept her bachelors diploma. Shortly after their first date, she had moved in with him. They spent the holidays with his family and, of course, they absolutely adored her. She quit her job in January and although Ben didn't want to limit her, he was happy not to have to share her. Before she quit, they were able to fix Poe and Finn up. Phasma and Lily, whose real name was actually Rose, had just started dating. She already had auditioned for the local theater and was quickly accepted and already was lined up to play the female lead in their next production.

As she beamed proudly at him, his hand reached down to his left pocket, where a beautiful ring fit for a queen, his queen, sat nestled in a velvet box. Although he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would say yes, he was still nervous. His whole life revolved around her. He just couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with his goddess, the main attraction the night he was glad his friends brought him the club, the main everything of his life. And he would spend every second proving it to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song #1 that Kira/Rey dances to: Main Attraction by Jeremy Renner  
Song #2: A little Wicked by Valerie Broussard  
Song #3: Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande
> 
> Also sorry not sorry for the mini art rant.
> 
> If I overlooked any errors...my bad


End file.
